Un amour perdu qui dure toujours
by Fictif-Twilight-AndCo
Summary: Cullen ou volturi ? Une vie, un destin, deux famille !
1. Chapter 1

_**Isabella Marie-Swan-Volturie**_

**Prologue :**

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan … Volturie. J'ai dix-huit ans et trois semaines depuis maintenant une centaine d'années … Ma vie d'humaine je la regrette oui mais pas pour ce que vous penser, je la regrette parce que ce n'est pas lui qui m'a transformé Edward Cullen, mon seul et unique grand amour …

Tout était parfait entre lui et moi jusqu'au jour de mon dix-huitième anniversaires. Son frère Jasper, le moins sevré de sang humain a craqué à cause de ma maladresse … Je ne lui en veux pas, je savais les risques mais je souffre depuis cent ans jours pour jours et je me rappelle encore de cette terrible journée !

_Il m'a demandé d'aller me promener avec lui ce que j'avais accepté sans me faire prier vu que lui et moi nous nous aimons. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais parce qu'arrivé en forêt il m'a littéralement arraché le cœur … _

_En me disant que jamais je ne le rêverai et que je devais l'oublié sans attendre et ne pas faire d'acte dangereux pour ma vie ! Il a eu encore le courage de me dire ça alors que ma vie ne tournait qu'avec lui à cette époque ! _

Je me souviendrai toujours de ses paroles car ce sont les dernières que mon ange le plus précieux a prononcé … Je me laissais mourir sans lui. Des mois ont passé, Jacob m'a aidé à revivre même si sans Edward ma vie ne tourne plus !

Un jour en rentrant de la plage comme à ma nouvelle habitude, je tombai sur trois vampires qui menaçaient Charlie.

- Bella ne rentre pas ! Me cria mon père

La main d'Alec serra le coup de mon père, pas trop fort mais assez pour qu'il souffre encore et encore.

- Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Hurlais-je

- … Personne ne répondit

- Alec lâche-le. Ordonna une voix familière

Alec obéissait sans oser discuter et Aro me prit de chantage. Je devais rejoindre les rangs des Volturie pour que mon père vive, je n'avais pas réfléchi et avais accepté !

Et aujourd'hui vivre avec eux me semblait facile mais je ne tuais pas d'humain je respectais la tradition de Carlisle …

Ma vie avait déjà radicalement changé ! Mais ce soir je n'allais pas devenir Madame Isabella Cullen comme j'en avais rêvé mais Isabella Volturie pour mon plus grand désespoir.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 1 : Les préparatifs d'Alice_**

**Point de vue Alice**

_L'anniversaire de Bella est dans deux jours quarante huit heures ! J'ai que deux jours devant moi pour tout faire … Quelle horreur, en plus Bella ne peut rien savoir vue qu'elle ne veut pas fêter ses dix-huit ans …_

_J'avais passé mon samedi à préparer toute la maison, le gâteau et les cadeaux étaient prêts. Tout était parfait … _

**- Alice, Bella ne veut pas de fête ! S'exclama Edward**

**- Edward une femme dit je ne veux pas mais elle le désire ! Tu devrais le savoir toi qui lis dans les pensées … **

**- Ahah tu oublies que « mon amour » m'est inaccessible mais qu'elle ne me cache rien ! Me dit-il**

**- Je sais … Dis-je en redescendant**

_Oulla Edward, quel vieux jeu non d'une cacahuète … Je venais de réaliser que j'avais laissé la robe de Bella en haut, non il lui est interdit de l'avoir ! Je remontais donc vitesse vampirique … _

_Edward regardait dehors l'air pensif avec une boite noire dans les mains non ! _

**- Tu ouvres cette boite ! Je te … ! Dis-je **

**- Je l'ouvre tu me feras encore perdre aux échecs c'est ca ? Se moqua t-il **

**- Non du tout mais je t'interdis de voir cette robe tu as comprit ?**

**- Oui Alice, j'ai comprit … Bon je vais chez Bella !**

_Edward et Bella, une histoire d'amour qui ne cassera jamais Edward ne pouvait pas supporter de quitter Bella si il pouvait il resterait tout le temps à ses côtés … Bella, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur._

**Point de vue Edward**

_La folie d'Alice me rendait fou ! J'adorais ma sœur mais y à des limites … Heureusement j'allais être avec mon amour pour l'après-midi et le soir quand Charlie ronflera … _

_Le chemin pour aller chez ma Bella me semblait long par apport à tous les autres jours... Peut-être parce que je ne l'avais pas vue depuis trois longues journées … _

_J'arriva devant chez elle avec mon plus beau sourire, comme petit ami « parfait » aux yeux de Bella, je sonnai à la porte et attendis moins de cinq minutes avant que mon belle ange vienne m'ouvrir … _

**- Coucou mon amour ! Me souri-t-elle**

**- Coucou tu vas bien ?**

**- Très bien et toi ? Me demanda mon ange**

**- Parfaitement ! Dis-je en entrant **

_Bella avait un sourire d'ange aux lèvres et une chose était de plus en plus sur, chaque jour elle est la femme de ma vie ! _

**- Bonjour ! Me dit Charlie en détournant mon visage de celui de Bella **

**- Bonjour Charlie vous allez bien ? Dis-je poliment **

**- Très bien et toi ? **

**- Parfaitement … **

**Point de vue Bella **

_Edward mon Edward était d'une politesse pas croyable il ne se trouvait pas parfait mais pour moi il était bien plus que ça … _

**- Bien Bella, je ne serai pas de retour avant demain ! Dit-il **

**- Bien papa … Dis-je sourire aux lèvres**

**- A demain **

_Mon père était sur le perron de la maison quand Edward fonça lui parler en dix minutes, il revient à mes côtés sourire vainqueur aux lèvres … _

**- Qu'as-tu encore fait ? Lui demandais-je **

**- Pas grand chose ! Me dit-il **

**- Edward mon amour ne joue pas à ça, pas ce soir ! Dis-je **

**- D'accord je t'embarque chez moi … **

**- … Je ne répondis plus rien et lui sauta au cou**

_Pour la première fois depuis qu'Edward et moi sommes ensembles, il ne stoppa pas notre baiser pour mon plus grand bonheur … Notre câlin durait plus de temps que d'ordinaire ce qui me ravit au plus haut point … _

**- Bella il faudrait … **

**- Que l'on s'arrête ! Le coupais-je **

**- Non pas tout à fait il faudrait qu'on y aille mon ange **

**- Ah oui tu as raison en plus ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vue Esmée ! Souriais-je **

**- Mais je te promets que nous reprendrons là où nous nous sommes arrêtés **

_Je ne répondis rien mais fit un sourire complice à mon amoureux de vampire et nous partions vers sa voiture pour ensuite démarrer vers la villa … Comme à son habitude il ne regardait pas la route et avait son regard posé sur moi … _

**- Edward s'il te plait regarde la route ! Lui demandais-je **

**- Non ma Bella, tu es dix fois plus belle à regarder **

**- … Je rougissais**

_Edward souriait et nous fûmes très très vite arrivés, il n'avait pas respecté les vitesses, ça aussi c'est une habitude de mon amoureux._

_Habitude qui me gênait parfois mais au file des mois je m'y suis habitué moi aussi … Edward arrêta la voiture, ouvrit sa portière et sortie pour faire le tour pour m'ouvrir … _

**- Si mademoiselle veut s'avancer ? Déclara t-il en me donnant sa main **

_Je la pris donc et je frissonnais de plaisir au contact glacé de sa peau ce qui lui fit faire une moue triste. _

**- Edward si j'ai eu un frison c'est de bonheur ! Lui dis-je **

**- Tu en es sur ? Demanda t-il **

**- Parfaitement … Le rassurais-je**

_Sans que je puisse m'attendre à quoi que ce soit Edward m'embrassait passionnément et nous rentrons tout les deux dans la villa. _

**- Les voilà ! Cria Alice **

**- Je suis contente de te voir moi aussi**

_Ma meilleure amie et belle sœur avait encore frappé … Nous rigolions toutes les deux et elle me parla de mon anniversaire !_

**- Non Alice pas de fête ! Lui dis-je **

**- Mais Bella !**

**- Alice il y a pas de mais … **

_D'accord elle voulait fêter mes dix-huit-ans mais moi ça me rendait triste d'être « un an plus âgé » qu'Edward … _

_Mais Alice comptait tellement pour moi que je la laissai finir de préparer ses plans de fête … _

**Point de vue Edward**

_Mon ange ne changera pas d'avis, ses pensées me restaient peut-être secrètes mais ses yeux ne me mentaient jamais … _

**- Mon cœur si tu ne veux pas tu n'es pas obligé de lui céder ! **

**- Je sais mais c'est Alice et donc si ça peut lui faire plaisir …**

_Je ne répondis rien tout le monde pouvait dire bon anniversaire à Bella, excepté moi, l'homme qu'elle aimait …_

_J'espère que la fête qu'Alice lui a faite ne tournera pas au drame … Je regardais Bella qui commencé à s'endormir dans mes bras et dit : _

**- Mon amour tu veux qu'on monte ?**

**- Edward je … Ne veux pas … Dormir ! Dit sa douce voix**

**- Bella t'es déjà à moitié comateuse ! Se moqua Emmett**

_Sur ces mots Bella rigolait et en pleurait même. Emmett et ma chérie sont devenus proche … _

**- Bon vous avez gagné je vais monter !**

**- Je vais arriver mon amour … Lui dis-je en l'embrassant**

**Point de vue Bella**

_Sur ce doux baiser je montai dans la chambre d'Edward ou « Notre chambre » Comme il le disait tellement._

_Mon anniversaire ne me gênait pas tant que je le disais. En fait c'est qu'avec ma maladresse ça risque de tourner au drame ! _

_Je me torturais l'esprit avec ça et m'avais promis que rien de mal arriverai. Je me mis dans le lit et soupirait quand Edward fut posté à mon côté et me dit_

**- Bonne nuit mon ange. **

**- Bonne nuit mon amour je … Me coupais-je **

**- Bella je t'aime moi aussi et pour l'éternité**

_Sur ces douces paroles, Edward m'embrassa tendrement sur le front et commença à me fredonner ma berceuse … _

**- Ce n'est pas juste tu gagnes toujours ! Déclarais-je en fermant doucement mes yeux. **

**- Dort ma Bella jamais je ne te quitterai **

_Je m'endormie en dix minutes dans les bras de mon ange ! L'endroit le plus beau de ce monde est aux côtés D'Edward … Mais la question que je me pose : m'aimera t-il assez fort pour rester avec moi-même s'il y a des mises en danger ? _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 2 : Quand Bella, dit non Jasper lui fait dire oui **_

Point de vue Bella

La nuit ce passa doucement et je profitai des bras de mon Edward, toute la nuit Edward ne m'avais pas quitté j'ouvris doucement les yeux dans c'est bras ce qui me fit sourire …

Bonjour ma bien aimée bien dormi ? Me demanda t-il

Parfaitement et toi mon amour ? Dis-je en me rendent compte que ca servait à rien de lui demander

… Il ne répondit pas et rigola de son plus beau rire

Ne te moque pas de moi ! Boudai-je

Mon ange ne boude pas et ma nuit à été parfaite j'ai apprit beaucoup de chose ! Me dit-il

Ah bon … En rougissant j'ai encore parlé c'est ca ?

Oui mon ange tu as dit que tu m'aimais ! Me sourie t-il

Ce n'est pas une grande nouveauté

Edward me coupa la parole en déposant c'est lèvre froid mes tendre sur les mienne et nous nous embrassâmes quand notre lutin maléfique débarqua dans la chambre …

Point de vue Alice

Et les amoureux calmée vous y à la maison qui va tomber ! Me moquai-je

Alice ! Grognai mon frère en ce détachant de Bella ! On ta jamais apprit à frappée avant d'entrée ? Me demanda t-il

Si mes c'est pour te dire que les autres et moi par la même occasion on part pour le lycée !

Temps mieux du balai dit mon frère …

Mes je voulais partir avec toi et Bella ! Le suppliai-je

Non et non Alice allez fille ! Dit-il

Je ne répondis pas Edward, ne voulais pas nous laisser un peux Bella il été très très égoïste par apport à ca femme ! Mes à midi j'aurai ce que je désire grâce à mon Jasper.

Point de vue Bella

Alice étais ressortie de la chambre sourire aux lèvres malgré elle ma meilleure amie étais d'un caractère très spécial tout comme mon homme …

Edward et moi reprit notre câlin la ou Alice, la fait s'arrêter et Edward me dit :

Tu es vraiment la plus belle des femmes mon ange et je t'aime

Merci je t'aime aussi ! Lui dis-je en rougissant

Nous nous embrassâmes encore une dizaine de minutes quand Edward se recula de moi ce qui me fit mal au cœur mais ce dernier me souri

Mon ange je ne fait pas ça pas désire mes on va être en retard dit-il

Ah désolé tu as raison ont devrai y allez

On descend ?

C'est partie ! Lui dis-je

Mon amoureux me prit dans c'est bras et nous descendions les escaliers Esmée avais fait des gaufre pour moi et j'en avais prit une pour manger en route…

Nous étions tout proche du lycée quand Edward eu son magnifique sourire en coin et il dit :

Alice ne changera clairement jamais !

De quoi tu me parle Edward ?

Rien mon amour c'est juste les pensée D'Alice, aurait tu oublier qu'elle jour on est ?

Non ! Dis-je triste

Mon anniversaire avais lieux aujourd'hui et oui Alice, avais tout préparée cette nuit je me doute que Carlisle et Esmée on tenter de l'arrêter mais rien ne la fera s'arrêter même pas une tornade …

Sans que je le réalise nous fume arrivée au lycée quand j'ouvris ma portière Edward, se mit au dessus de moi et la referma ! Mes à quoi joue t-il ?

Bella qu'elle qu'un veux te parle ! Dit-il avec de la tristesse dans ca voix

Edward y à que ça ? Demandai-je

Non ! Me dit-il gênée. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas mes accepter ce cadeaux s'il te plait

Edwa … Me coupa t-il en m'embrassant

Bébé s'il te plait … Me supplia t-il

… D'accord ! Lui cédais-je en prenant l'écrin

L'écrin été magnifique je souriais à Edward et ouvrit la petit boite pour tomber sur cette magnifique bague …

Edward elle est magnifique mon ange merci …

Elle te plait sincèrement ?

Oui merci …

De rien … Et bonne anniversaire mon ange

Nous nous embrassâmes encore une fois et Edward sortie de la voiture et je suivie le pas pour apercevoir Jacob qui me fit un signe de la main …

Il veut te parler ! Je vous laisse discuter ! Dis mon homme

Edward je t'aime … Lui soufflai-je

Mon homme me souriait et je partie vers Jacob ce dernier couru vers moi et me prit dans c'est bras et me fit tournée …

Bella ! Dit-il sourire aux lèvres

Jacob tu as encore prit du muscle et grandit ! Souriais-je

Tu sais si on ce verrai régulièrement tu le verai moins. Souligna mon meilleur ami

Je sais … Mais tu n'a qu'a venir au lycée ?

Pour avoir des petit merdeux ! Ce moqua t-il

… Je souriais

Au faite bon anniversaire

Mais heu … Brayai-je

Ton père à parler au mien … Alors

Ah …

Le rouge c'est de Billy et le Mauve de moi ! Me dit-il en parlant des emballages

Hum d'accord

J'ouvris le cadeau violet en premier un beau collier avec BBF « Best friend forever » Jacob, avais la même chose mes sur un bracelet … Le cadeaux de Billy un assortiment de chocolat …

Merci Jacob et tu diras merci à Billy pour moi ? Lui demandai-je

Bella en fait tu nous manque beaucoup … Me dit-il timidement

J'ai comprit je passerai ! Lui cédai-je

Jacob me serra à nouveaux dans c'est bras et me souffla au creux de l'oreille : « Je fonce avant que le directeur crie » Je rigolais et embrassa sur la joue mon meilleur ami et repartie prés d'Edward …

Alors ça c'est la meilleure !

Mon ange de quoi tu parle ? Demandai-je perdu

Des penser de Jacob ! Dit-il triste

… Je ne répondis rien et me colla à Edward

Edward passait c'est bras au tour de ma taille et nous partions pour les cours … Malheureusement ce matin pas de Biologie mes Littérature avec lui, certes mes notre professeure nous surveillé un peux de trop …

Le cours commença et Monsieur Summers, commença son cours avec c'est blablatrie habituel … Mes Edward et moi parlions des Volturie …

C'est une sorte de famille royale …

Hum … Dis-je

Il impose les l'oie surtout une ! Hésita t-il

Edward dit moi tout ? Murmurai-je

Nous ne devons pas nous montrer aux humains sinon ils nous tuent ! Dit-il en sourient

Et ça te fait sourire ? Rageai-je

Non mais si je te perds je ferai appelle à eux !

Je ne répondis plus rien à Edward et rougissait je ne pourrai supporter qu'il le touche ! Ni même supporter de vivre sans lui …

Le cours étais terriblement lent il nous passait une vidéo de Roméo et Juliette … Je parlais encore avec mon amoureux quand Monsieur Summers dit :

Le cours est fini les jeune à la semaine prochaine

Je me levai de ma chaise et pour mon plus grand bonheur Edward, m'accompagna à mes autre cours de la matinée …

Arrive devant ma dernier salle Edward m'embrasa et repartie pour son dernier cours de la matinée et comme à notre habitude il me donna rendez-vous au Self …

Le cours de sport été terminée et comme toute les fois on j'avais ce cours la je n'avais pas joué Angela, m'invita à allez au Self avec elle ce que j'acceptais.

Alors avec Edward tout va bien ?

Oui parfaitement pourquoi ? Demandai-je à mon amie

Comme ça c'est une question Bella, tu me manque simplement ! Me dit mon amie

Angela enfin … Tu sais tu pourras venir manger avec nous ? Lui proposai-je

Tu sais Bella ce n'es pas pour te blesser ! Mais manger avec les Cullen, c'est devenir la bête noire des autres …

Voie ça comme tu veux moi sa ne me pose pas de problème …

… Elle ne me répondit rien et partie à ça table prés D'Erik et des autres en question

Quand à moi je partie rejoindre les Cullen, comme chaque jours depuis que je suis en couple avec Edward !

Point de vue Edward

Ma Bella arriva à notre table elle n'avait rien prit vue que elle nous donnait un peux plus de crédibilité pour notre secret …

Ah te voila ! Lui cria Alice

Moui … Soupira Bella

Pas besoin de lire c'est pensée pour voir que ca ne va pas mais mon amour, n'allais rien nous dire …

Mon cœur tes sur que tout va bien ? Tentai-je de lui demander

Mais oui je vais bien !

Je ne la croyais pas mais Bella, n'allait pas me dire la vérité facilement … Nous étions à table à faire semblant quand Alice prit la parole :

Bella tes sur que tout va bien ?

Mais oui ! Répondis la femme que j'aimai …

… Personne ne répondit et la cloche sonna

Les cours allaient reprendre nous repartîmes donc tous en classe ! Ma douce et moi avions fini professeurs malade …

Nous avions plus cours mais on attendra quand même les autre de la famille … Bella, avais l'air pensive et ne voulais toujours rien me dire quand nous arrivons à la voiture je craquai :

Bella mon amour pourquoi tu me fais ca ?

Edward c'est rien et ce n'es pas contre toi ! Répliqua t-elle

Mais dit moi ce qui ce passe ? Demandai-je

…

Bella et moi nous disputions pour la toute premier cela me faisait mal au cœur mon bébé et moi nous hurlions dessus sans nous rentre compte que Rose, Alice, Emmett et Jasper nous regardait …

Ca chauffe entre eux ! Rigola Emmett

Y a pas de quoi rire … Dis Rosalie et Alice en chœur

Laisser moi faire … Sourie Jasper

Point de vue Jasper

Voir nos deux amoureux ce disputer nous fessait mal exception fait d'Emmett, qui lui trouvais ça plutôt marrent …

J'utilisai mon dont sur Edward et Bella, pour qu'il puisse parler calmement …

Je suis désolé mon amour ! Rougissait Bella

Non mon amour ses ma faute ! Pardonne-moi

… Tout le monde était heureux jusqu'à-ce que Emmett rajoute un commentaire.

Même pas de dispute ce n'est pas drôle ! Râlais t-il

Tout le monde lui lançaient des regards noirs mais Bella éclata de rire et lui dit :

Tu sais Emmett moi aussi je t'aime

Ah mes moi aussi Bells

Apres ce moment de déclaration d'amour nous étions tous prés à repartir quand Alice me fit un signe et prit la parole …

Ah hum Bella je sais que tu ne voulais pas de fête mais dit oui ! La supplia t-elle

Alice je … Bella ce coupa parce que mon dont agissait sur elle

Allez Bella je t'en pris ! Dit mon amour en sautillent

Je viendrai … Céda Bella

Point de vue Bella

Je n'en reviens pas Jasper venait de me vendre à Alice, non mes je rêve … Je voulus démarrée et lui dire ma pensée quand Alice me tendis une boite noire …

J'avais dit pas de cadeaux ! Soufflai-je

Je sais mes quand je suis passé devant la boutique, je t'ai vue la porter … Rigola ma meilleure amie

Tu avais tout prévue d'avance ? Soupirai-je

… Alice, ne répondis pas et partie avec Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett

Mon ange et moi repartions tout les deux jusque chez mon père pour prendre des affaires à moi vue qu'il est partie chez Billy …

Je me dépêchai de prendre un ou deux vêtements de rechange pour ne pas trop faire attendre mon amoureux …

Malheureusement et comme toujours dans cette ville la pluie avait laissé des traces et dans ma précipitation je risquai de tomber …

Mon ange tu es si maladroit

Edward merci de m'avoir rattrapé

De rien ma princesse …

Edward m'avais empêché de tomber mais je pensais devoir quitter c'est bras mais il me serra contre lui et me porta jusque dans la voiture !

Le temps passait et il roulait bien au dessus de la vitesse autoriser et les yeux décoller de la route et poser sur moi … Nous fume arrivée à la villa en très peux de temps …

Je posai ma main sur la portière pour l'ouvrir quand Edward me murmura :

Attend mon amour ! Dit il en passant au dessus de moi

Oui Edward …

…

Il ne répondit rien et s'empara de mes lèvre ce qui me fit le plus grand bien Edward et moi étions vraiment très proche ce qui été très rare dans notre relation …

Nous étions resté dix minutes comme cela quand mon amoureux ce retira de moi et me dit :

Bébé je suis dessolé

Ne le soit pas ! Le rassurai-je en me collent à lui et en l'embrasant à la commissure de ses l'Èvre

Je t'aime mon amour prêt pour ton cauchemar ? Me demanda t-il sourire au lèvre

Rien avec toi ne ressemble à un cauchemar ! Rectifiai-je

Edward me souriais encore et m'ouvrit la porte pour ensuite venir me prendre dans c'est bras ! J'avais peut-être dix-huit ans mais il m'aima et je l'aimai … De quoi pourrai-je rêver de mieux il m'apportait tout ! En espèrent que la soirée de tourne pas, au drame vue ma cote de maladresse …


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 3 : L'anniversaire dramatique **_

Point de vue Bella

Mon amoureux m'entraina vers la porte toute en me portant dans ses bras, Edward n'eu même pas le temps de pousser la porte que notre lutin sautilla devant nos yeux en criant :

Les voilà, les voilà ! Hurla notre lutin démoniaque

On n'est pas sourd ! Cria Emmett du salon

Alice se bougea de notre chemin et nous laissa entrer, nous fûmes arrivés dans le salon mais malheureusement Edward relâcha son étreinte qu'il avait sur moi …

Bonsoir Bella ! Me dit Jasper

Bonsoir trafiqueur … Me moquais-je

Tout le monde rigolait de ma remarque vue que Jasper avait joué de son don pour que je cède à la demande de sa petite femme …

Après ce moment d'hilarité générale Alice nous ramena à sa réalité et dit :

Bon les amoureux, il me reste un ou deux détails à régler pour ta fête Bella

Alice je … Enfin c'est bon comme ça ! Tout est parfait. La rassurais-je

Même si avec ma chérie de meilleure amie je perdais ce combat même en le menant de front ! Mon amoureux me fit signe de ne pas me battre et m'invita à monter dans sa chambre …

Arrivés là haut Edward se laissa tomber sur son lit et m'entraina à ses côtés ce qui me fit sourire nous nous regardâmes un long moment sans bouger quand Edward me serra contre lui et me dit :

Tu es mon diamant Isabella-Marie Swan

… Je ne répondis rien mais rougissais

Point de vue Edward

Ma Belle savait-elle à quel point elle était belle et surtout à quel point je l'aimai ? Mon amour était vraiment merveilleuse …

J'adore quand tu rougies ! La complimentais-je

Arr...rr..ê ..ttes ! Bafouillait mon ange

… Je ne lui répondis pas mais lui donna un sourire en coin auquel elle succombait

Bella et moi nous nous sourions et nous embrassions pendant un moment ! Sans qu'Alice ne nous dérange

Mais même si ces moments de bonheur me plaisaient, je devais nous arrêter, ce qui fit soupirer Bella …

Mon ange je suis désolé moi aussi j'aimerai … Lui murmurais-je

Ce n'est rien mon amour, ne t'excuses pas. Me souffla-t-elle

Point de vue Bella

Encore un moment magique qu'Edward avait arrêté pour ma propre sécurité ce qui me fit soupirer …

Je comprenais Edward, rien pour nous était facile, Victoria qui me pourchassait toujours pour venger James …

L'année de mon arrivée avait été bien remplie en émotions … La découverte du mot amour, le secret de mon amoureux et enfin les trois vampires dont un traqueur qu'Edward avait dû tuer pour me protéger …

Soudain je repensais à cette année qui avait été le début de nous, ce qui me fit sourire mais en cours ce matin nous avions eu une conversation sur les Volturie, des questions me brulaient les lèvres ce qu'Edward dût remarquer car il prit la parole avant même que je pose une question !

Viens avec moi ! Me dit mon amoureux en me donnant sa main

Je me saisie donc de la main de mon ange et me releva pour ma plus grande joie, finir dans ses bras ! Mais où m'emmène t-il ?

Edward où tu m'emmènes ? Le questionnais-je

Ma chérie tu n'es vraiment pas patiente ! Me fit-il remarquer

… Je ne répondis pas et me laissa guider …

Mon amoureux me fit traverser la maison pour arriver dans le bureau de Carlisle, je me posais encore plus de questions, pourquoi m'emmener dans le bureau de son père ?

Sans même me laisser poser la question, Edward ouvrit la porte et entra avec moi …

Voilà Bella … Rigola t-il

Tu te moques de moi ? Remarquais-je

Non mon amour tu voies ce dessin ?

Oui …

C'est vrai le dessin du bureau de Carlisle était magnifique trois hommes qui avaient l'air distingué … Je fus subjugué par ces trois hommes et Edward reprit la parole :

Ce sont eux les Volturie !

Que eux trois ? Demandais-je perplexe

Non … Rigola mon ange. Ils ont un peu près deux à trois mille gardes ! Se moqua t-il

… Je restai bouche-bée

Edward se mit en face de moi et me serra contre lui et dit :

Bella les Volturie peuvent nous tuer ! Nous, les vampires si on le désire. Soupira mon amoureux

Edward s'il te plait ! Ne rajoute rien. Le suppliais-je

Mon cœur je ne veux pas te faire paniquer ils ne te feront rien mon ange

Edward je … Je ne saurais supporter qu'il t'en fasse !

Bella je t'aime et les Volturie ne quittent jamais leur ville tu sais ? Essaya t-il de me rassurer

Edward il nous ferons quelque chose tant que je ne serai pas transformée

Point de vue Edward

Je rapprochai mon visage de celui de ma Bella et lui dit doucement :

Bella je t'aime et tu es la seule pour qui je reste ici !

Edward je t'aime aussi.

En fait quand j'ai crue te perdre … Avec James, j'ai voulu faire appelle à eux … Lui murmurais-je

Edward je ne veux pas que tu meurs à cause de moi ! Me souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

Bella est vraiment un ange venu du ciel, mon ange à moi ! Celle avec qui je voulais vivre éternellement …

Mon ange tu es mon seul souffle de vie ! Si je puis dire …

Promets moi de ne plus en parler

Bella je ne sais pas te le jurer car s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit qui nous sépare, ce sera ma seuls manière de te rejoindre !

… Bella fit une grimace

Mon ange ne voulait plus entendre parler des Volturie ! Je lui souriais et repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage …

Je voulais dire à Bella à quel point j'en été amoureux mais les pensées d'Alice m'arrivèrent en pleine figure ! Les pensées de ma sœur ne changeront jamais … Ce qui me fit rire.

Pourquoi tu ries mon ange ? Me demanda ma Bella

Les pensées d'Alice … Souriais-je

Mon amour ne comprenait pas ce qui était normal ! Mais les pensées d'Alice me firent rire à ne plus tenir …

Edward tu m'expliques ?

C'est juste Alice mon amour Alice et ses trucs de shoping !

… Bella ne répondit plus et rigolait à son tour

Ma douce avait un rire magnifique, mon plus beau bonheur, entendre ses rires, la voir sourire ! Je pris ma chérie dans mes bras et lui murmura :

Bella je peux te protéger de tout excepté de ma sœur pardonnes-moi

…

Je n'eu même pas le temps de dire à Bella de se préparer à avoir Alice dans les parages que notre tornade débarqua …

Point de vue Alice

Tout les préparatifs sont enfin terminés, il ne me restait plus que Bella mais pour qu'elle puisse passer entre mes mains je devais l'enlevée à Edward …

Je savais très bien où ils se trouvaient dans la maison vue qu'Edward et moi étions proches, je savais le voir sur demande ! Avantage quand vous avez marre de chercher …

J'arrivais dans le bureau de notre père, Edward et Bella étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais leur pause câline est terminée !

Je te l'enlève, je te l'enlève ! Hurlais-je en joie …

Edward soupira et moi j'entrainai Bella dans ma chambre et elle fit une grimace ! Bella n'aimait pas du tout le shoping …

Alice tout cela n'est pas pour moi c'est pour toi ! Râlait déjà ma meilleure amie

Arrêtes de râler ! Lui dis-je et va enfiler ça

Oui Alice merci bien ! Râla-t-elle

Bella partie mettre sa robe et moi je fonçai près de mon Jasper, le rassurer …

Mon chéri tu ne lui feras rien ! Lui murmurais-je

J'espère Alice en fait ce n'est même pas ça qui me tracasse c'est plus moi vis-à-vis d'Edward

Tu es son frère Jasper et il sait que tu ne feras rien à Bella …

Mon amour merci d'avoir confiance en moi ! Me remercia t-il

De rien mon ange ! Lui souriais-je. Je vais voir si notre Bella est prête

Jasper me fit un de ses plus beaux sourires et je repartie voir Bella qui hurlait :

Alice Cullen je vais te tuer ! L'entendis-je hurler

Mais oui et comment ? Me moquais-je

Ne joues pas à ça, cette robe est …

Magnifique ! La coupais-je

Bella soupira, quand à moi je terminai son maquillage pour descendre avec elle ! Nous étions toutes les deux prêtes …

Point de vue Bella

Alice avait encore eu ce qu'elle voulait ! Bon à quoi ça me servait de râler ? Je devais profiter de mon amoureux et de sa famille …

Alice et moi descendions les escaliers, tout le monde nous attendait, arrivées en bas, Emmett lança une blague à Edward, mon amoureux ne répondit pas à la blague de son frère mais lui lança un de ses magnifiques sourires …

Tu es magnifique Bella ! Me complimenta Esmée

On a tenté de retenir Alice … Mais. Soupira Carlisle

Je serrai mes beaux parents dans mes bras et Alice me donna un cadeau en souriant …

C'est celui de Rose ! Me sourie Alice

Je ne répondis pas et ouvris le paquet pour y trouver un journal photo ! Il était magnifique même si Rose et moi nous avions fortement mal démarré, nous sommes vite devenues amies …

Merci... Lui soufflais-je

De rien ma chérie ! Dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras

Je me retournai et Jasper et Emmett me tendirent un autre cadeau …

Ça c'est de nous deux ! Dirent mes beaux frères en chœur

Je secouai le paquet pour m'apercevoir qu'il était vide ! Je dévisageais mes deux beaux frères qui eux étaient mort de rire …

Y a rien de drôle Emmett … Lui dis mon amoureux

Alors là revoilà le coincé ! Riposta Emmett

… Je les regardais sans trop comprendre

Alice fit les gros yeux à Emmett et Jasper, ce qui me fit sourire …

Bon si on peut plus rire ! Rigola toujours Emmett

Ton cadeau se trouve déjà dans ta voiture ! Me sourie Jasper

Merci à vous ! Les remerciais-je en les serrant dans mes bras

La soirée se passe mais Alice m'avait dit que je n'avais encore pas tout vue ! Ce qui ne m'étonna pas du tout venant des Cullen …

Même si mes dix-huit ans me rendaient triste je passais une superbe soirée en compagnie de mon amoureux et de sa famille …

Bella viens ouvrir tes derniers cadeaux ! Me trainèrent Alice et Rose

… Je ne répondis rien à quoi ça sert de me battre

J'ouvris le cadeau d'Esmée et de Carlisle, un voyage pour deux, pour aller voir ma mère mais avant que j'ouvre l'emballage, je me blessais avec le papier …

Jasper non ! Cria Alice

Sans que je puisse réagir Edward me poussa et je me retrouvai au sol quand à Jasper, Emmett le maintenait …

Ce n'est rien Jasper ! Murmura Alice

Carlisle lui était venue me voir et il soupira en direction de sa famille …

Je vais emmener Bella dans mon cabinet. Hurla t-il

D'accord nous on sort papa … S'excusa Alice

Tous mes amis sortirent un à un, encore une fois mon humanité avait posé un problème ! Je leur ais fait du mal sans le vouloir …

Carlisle regardait à mon bras et mon amoureux n'était pas sorti …

Edward va avec les autres

… Mon ange ne répondit rien

Edward ! Dis son père un peu plus fort

Edward écouta Carlisle et sortie … Carlisle me soigna et me rassurait en disant que rien n'était de ma faute … Il m'expliqua aussi que pour Edward, me prendre mon âme était m'envoyer en enfer … Qu'Edward se trouvait damné !

Point de vue Edward

Nous étions tous devant la maison, Jasper était calmé ! Nous ne rigolions plus du tout quand Alice me hurla :

Edward tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir c'est moi qui ais organisé tout

… Je ne répondis rien et me leva sur une colère

Je rageais au fond de moi pourquoi cela arrivait-il ? Pourquoi Bella est tombée amoureuse de moi ? C'est moi qui la mise en danger …

Je me torturais l'esprit ! Peut-être devrais-je penser à quitter Bella pour son bien ? Même si cela me détruirait elle serait sans doute plus heureuse sans moi … Même si elle est toute ma vie !

Je réfléchissais à tous ça quand mon bébé et Carlisle arrivèrent dans le jardin …

Plus de peur que de mal ! Dit Carlisle

J'en étais pas plus rassuré, Bella était en danger permanant avec moi et cela durait depuis trop longtemps …

Je souriais à Bella malgré moi, mes idées allaient sans doute nous détruire tous les deux mais je dois faire ce choix pour elle, pour moi mais toute ma famille pensait autrement …

_**« Edward ne fait pas ça, pas pour nous, on l'aime tous et tu l'aimes ! Fils penses à toi » (Esmée)**_

_**« Je suis désolé mon frère, pardonnez-moi tous les deux » (Jasper) **_

_**« On vous aime et on ne supportera pas de vous perdre » (Alice, Rosalie et Emmett)**_

_**« Mon fils tout cela n'est pas de ta faute ! » (Carlisle)**_

Je pensais effectivement que tout était arrivé à cause de moi ! Ma Bella nous souriait à tous comme si de rien était …

Jasper ? Demanda-t-elle

O..u…i Bella ? Répondit mon frère timidement

Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni à toi ni aux autres ! Dit Bella clairement

… Je levais les yeux au ciel ce que mon ange ne remarqua pas

Bella, comme Carlisle l'avait dit, n'avait rien qu'un tout petit bobo comme elle en souriait mais s'en était un de trop à cause de moi …

Après toutes les embrassades, je ramenai Bella chez elle, le chemin se fit en silence ! Arrivés devant chez Charlie mon ange s'écroula …

Mon cœur qu'as-tu, que t'arrives t-il ? Paniquais-je

Edward ! Arriva-t-elle à prononcer entre deux sanglots

Oui mon amour ?

Tu ne m'as même pas reprise auprès de toi ! Pleura-t-elle. Ce qui s'est passé ne fait rien Edward … Je ne serai supporter de te perdre

Bella je … Viens là mon ange ! Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras

Je serrais mon amour très fort dans mes bras pour consoler ses larmes mais elles coulaient de plus en plus et mon amour prit une grande aspiration et dit :

Edward ne me laisse pas je t'en prie !

Bella … Jamais je ne te quitterai … La rassurais-je

Mon ange calma ses pleures et nous descendions de la voiture …

Edward embrasse-moi s'il te plait

J'attrapais les lèvres de Bella à sa demande et cela me dégoutais non pas d'embrasser celle que j'aime mais de lui avoir fait du mal …

Bella devait rentrer et me quitter pour quelques petites heures, cela me blessait mais avec ce qui s'est passé ce soir ! Il fallait que je prenne une décision rapidement par amour pour elle, je dois la protéger et ce même de moi si ça en n'ai nécessaire ! Je lui avais dit que cette nuit je ne serai pas à ses côtés pour ma raison alimentaire … Mais cela était un énorme mensonge je passerai ma nuit à réfléchir à nous ! __


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 4 : La remise en question d'Edward **_

Point de vue Edward

Ma nuit sans Bella avait été une torture … Ma douce, mon amour je l'aimais plus que mon éternité, ça c'est la seule chose dont j'étais sûr …

La nuit que j'avais passé loin d'elle était très vite remplacée par l'aube … Je rentrai donc à la villa pour me changer et partir pour le lycée quand Alice m'interpela et me dit :

Alors mon cher frère tu ne penses quand même pas à la …

Alice ne te mêle pas de ma vie ! L'informais-je

Mais Edward elle … Elle t'aime ! Souffla Alice

Je sais …

Ma sœur avait deviné mes doutes et mon choix ! Même sans ses visions, Alice était vraiment très juste pour toutes ces choses …

Sans trop m'attarder à la conversation, je fonçais dans ma chambre pour me changer et fonçais chercher Bella pour le lycée …

Je fus prêt en un éclair, j'en profitais pour aller près de ma famille et sans grandes surprises, ils me regardaient tous avec un regard noir …

Quoi ? Demandais-je

Edward tu ne peux pas …

J'ai fait mon choix ! Coupais-je Rosalie

Ma famille ne répondit plus rien, je partie donc vers l'entrée mais Emmett se posa devant moi …

Emmett tu es peut-être fort mais nous sommes frères ! Lui dis-je

Tu ne m'apprends pas quelque chose de nouveau ! M'informa t-il

Pourquoi m'empêcher de sortir ? Demandais-je

… Emmett ne répondit rien mais Esmée répondit pour lui

Edward … Mon fils ce qui s'est passé hier … Soupira-t-elle

N'est pas grave ? Hurlais-je

Encore une fois, toute ma famille resta muette à ma remarque et Emmett me laissa passer mais Jasper me demandait de me retourner face à eux, ce que je fis !

Edward je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu fais ! Me répondit Jasper

Et moi tu crois que je veux faire vraiment ce que je fais ? Crachais-je

Tu sais Edward, tu es mon frère mais je vais te dire que si tu ne le désires pas tu ne le feras pas ! Me dit Rosalie énervée

C'est pour sa sécurité ! Me défendis-je

La question que tu devrais te poser c'est fais-tu ça par amour et protection ou tout simplement par peur ? M'interrogea Rose

Je ne répondis pas et partie pour le lycée ! Peut-être avait-elle raison sur un point, j'avais une peur, cette peur de perdre Bella, même si mon choix est prit un éloignement sera mieux pour elle …

Je pris enfin ma voiture et partie chez Bella avec le cœur lourd de devoir faire ce que j'allais faire mais je n'ai plus le choix ! Pour elle je dois faire ce qui est mieux et elle vivra mieux sans moi …

J'arrivai très vite chez ma bien aimée, je soupirai et sortie de ma voiture pour aller sonner à la porte …

J'arrive ! Me cria la voix de mon ange

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Bella m'ouvrit la porte sourire aux lèvres ! Comme elle est belle, douce, aimante … Ma Bella est tellement parfaite …

Coucou mon amour ! Me dit mon ange sourire aux lèvres

Coucou ma puce tu as bien dormir ? Demandais-je

Oui enfin tu n'étais pas là mais ça a été ! Me souriait-elle

J'en suis désolé mon amour ... M'excusais-je

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser mais tu es sur que ça va ? Me souriait-elle

Oui … Mentis-je

Je sais que ce que je fais n'est pas bien ! Mais cette journée serai ma dernière avec Bella, même si j'en souffre une séparation entre elle et moi doit être faite …

Je pris la main de Bella pour partir vers la voiture et lui ouvrit la porte du côté passager, ma douce était prête, je fonçais de l'autre côté et me mis à rouler pour le lycée

Comme à mon habitude, je ne regardais pas la route, Bella était bien trop belle à regarder, je la fixais quand elle rougie et dit :

Edward arrêtes ! Rougissait-elle

Te regarder est un plaisir mon amour ! Dis-je sincèrement

… Bella ne répondit rien mais rougissait encore plus

Ma puce avait rendue les armes mais pour lui faire plaisir je me concentrai sur la route un moment … Nous arrivâmes au lycée et toute la famille nous attendait !

Bella tu sais attendre dans la voiture ? La suppliais-je

Pourquoi Edward ? Demanda-t-elle

Je dois avoir une conversation avec Emmett et les autres … Lui dis-je

Edward je …

Je sais Bella et je suis heureux avec toi ! La coupais-je mais fait ça pour moi s'il te plait

… Bella ne répondit rien mais resta dans la voiture

Je sortie donc de la Volvo et fonça vers eux et dit :

Je ne lui ais encore rien dit … Murmurais-je

Tu nous déçois ! Me crièrent Emmett, Rose et Alice en chœur

Nous voulions continuer mais un claquement de porte nous ramena à la réalité …

Bella tu m'avais promis …

Je sais mon amour mais y a les cours et je te préviens que toi tu vas être en retard, on a biologie ! Me rappela-t-elle

J'arrive …

Ma famille me fusilla du regard et Alice me murmura :

Tu as intérêt à lui dire ou sinon c'est moi qui le fera ! Murmura-t-elle

Je ne répondis rien et partie en cours avec Bella ! Comment le lui dire sans lui faire mal ? Aucuns moyens possibles ! Et la promesse que je lui ai faite est intenable et ma trahison impardonnable …

La journée de cours se passa comme toutes les autres, Bella et moi étions heureux enfin plus pour longtemps, je devais prendre mon courage et le lui dire ce soir !

Arrivés sur le parking avec mon bébé et le reste de ma famille, Alice me lança un regard de colère qui voulait dire « Tu as intérêt à lui dire » Je sourie pour lui faire comprendre que le message était passé …

Bella ! Cria Rosalie

Oui Rose ? Tu n'as pas besoin de crier ! Rigolait Bella

Oups peux-tu me graver un cd s'il te plait ?

Bien sur mais tu veux quoi ? Demanda Bella en souriant

Tout ce que tu as sur ton ipod

D'accord

Je souriais de soulagement, Rose et les autres n'avaient pas vendu la mèche … Tout ma famille repartie pour la villa quand à moi je ramenais Bella chez elle et lui dirais que c'est fini …

Sur la route j'abordais déjà la conversation …

Bella quand on sera chez toi ça te dit une balade ? Demandais-je

Avec plaisir ! Me dit-elle en me serrant la main

Avoir sa main dans la mienne me procurait tellement de bien, Bella faisait mon bonheur ! L'unique bonheur de ma vie, l'avoir elle …

Nous arrivâmes chez elle, elle partie déposer ses affaires et une image souvenir me frappa :

_Bella et moi le jour où elle m'a dit qu'elle savait mon secret, le jour où j'ai voulu lui faire peur pour qu'elle sorte de ma vie pour ne pas la blesser … Mais mademoiselle n'était pas partie et m'avait dit : _

_Ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai peur, j'ai simplement peur de te perdre, peur que tu disparaisses … _

Ce souvenir me frappa comme une gifle et ma sédition de rompre avec elle aussi. Edward ne te dégonfles pas ! Me répétais-je mais c'est trop tard, quitter Bella relevait de l'impossible …

Mon ange est très vite revenue auprès de moi, je la pris dans mes bras et lui dit à l'oreille :

Tu es la plus belle des choses qui soit mon ange

Edward je t'aime … Répondit-elle

Nous nous embrassâmes et la fin de journée passait très vite avec mon amour, ce que Jasper avait voulu faire me repassait en boucle en mémoire …

Même si ma rupture avec Bella avait été décalé elle se fera un jour pour sa protection … Je ramenai Bella chez elle et elle grava les CDs pour Rosalie et me dit :

Tu restes cette nuit ?

Bella hum … Il faudra qu'on parle demain ! Dis-je tristement

Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle

Parce qu'on se voit demain mon amour ! Dis-je en posant mes lèvres sur son front

Elle ne me retenait pas parce qu'elle pensait que tout ça était à cause de ma soif ! Excuse lâche mais je suis un lâche de lui faire ça !

J'arrivai très vite à la maison et Alice me hurla :

Tu ne l'as pas fait, tu me déçois Edward ! Hurla-t-elle

J'évitais la conversation et alla donner les CDs à Rose, cette dernière me remercia froidement et me lança un regard noire de rage …

Je suis un con ! Hurlais-je. Je le sais …

Si tu le sais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour agir ? Demanda Emmett

C'est trop tard, demain n'allez pas au lycée, je romprais avec elle ! Dis-je

Quoi ! Hurlèrent mes sœurs. On n'a pas le droit de lui dire que nous on l'aime ?

Je suis désolé ! M'excusais-je. Et moi aussi je l'aime

Je partie en forêt avant que ma famille puisse répondre, encore une nuit loin d'elle qui me faisait souffrir le martyre mais ma décision était prise et sans retour en arrière …

Demain je lui mentirai pour son bien et même si on quitte la ville mon cœur sera à tout jamais dédié à Isabella, la seule femme que j'aimerai toute mon éternité et avec qui j'aimerai rester …


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 5 : Une rupture qui n'est pas désirée ! **_

Point de vue Edward

Encore une nuit passée loin de Bella et cette nuit fut encore plus douloureuse que la nuit dernière mais je ne pouvais plus reculer, à l'aube ma famille partirai et moi j'attendrai bon moment pour tout dire à Bella …

Nous avions passés la nuit à nous crier dessus, moi et les autres de ma famille, ils n'acceptent pas mon choix …

_La nuit qui devait être pour préparer notre départ se transforma vite en dispute ! Je comprenais parfaitement Rosalie, Alice et les autres mais on ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de mon amour …_

_Edward tu ne comprends pas ? Me dit Alice sur les nerfs_

_Comprendre quoi que je ferrai du mal à la seule qui possède mon cœur ? Crachais-je_

… _Alice ne répondit plus rien mais Rosalie me hurlait dessus_

_Notre dispute allait mal finir si elle continuait à me juger de la sorte, Jasper capta mes ondes de rage et les changea en calme après avoir repris le dessus, je dis à mes deux sœurs et à ma mère :_

_Je sais que je vous fais mal mais j'ai mal aussi ! Dis-je tristement _

_On ne dirait pas ! Cracha Alice _

… _Je ne répondis rien et partie _

_Je partie voir pour la dernière fois l'amour de ma vie plongée dans le sommeil, Bella ma douce, mon amour était vraiment un ange venue du ciel, mon ange à moi que malheureusement je devais quitter … _

_L'aube arriva très vite et mon départ forcé aussi, je repartie de chez Bella comme un voleur et le cœur lourd … _

Comme aujourd'hui ma famille partait, je ne pouvais pas me rendre au lycée seul ! J'attendrai donc la fin de la journée pour lui annoncer …

Mon choix ne pouvait être changé même si ça me rendait malheureux, la sécurité de Bella compte bien plus à mes yeux …

La quitter était pour moi ce que je devais faire de plus dure dans toute ma vie éternelle ! Mais la quitter avec la vraie raison me serait impossible car elle s'y opposerait …

Avec Carlisle, bien qu'il ne me comprenait pas on avait trouvé, qu'il devra être beaucoup plus vieux que ce qu'il parait ! Jolie excuse même si ça m'étonnerai qu'elle me croie …

Je me devais de lui dire la vérité, la vraie vérité rien qu'elle et pas de mensonge je pris donc un stylo et un feuille blanche, pour lui ouvrir mon cœur …

_Ma Bella, mon amour _

_Bella mon cœur, si tu tombes sur ces lignes c'est que je ne suis plus là avec toi, je sais que j'avais promis mon amour … _

_Mais des fois il y a des promesses qu'on fait qu'on ne sait pas tenir, je t'aime Bella et personne ne me fera changer ça … _

_Si je t'écrie ces lignes c'est pour te dire la vérité je n'ai pas eu le courage de te l'avouer, voilà toute ma famille y comprit Carlisle était contre mon choix de te quitter et moi aussi JE ME DEGOUTE ! _

_Mon cœur, l'excuse que Carlisle est trop vieux pour paraître son âge n'est qu'une excuse banale mais elle est mensonge, si je t'ai quittée ce n'est pas à cause de ça mais à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Jasper, même si toi tu lui pardonneras surement, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, je préfère penser à te protéger même de moi s'il est n'nécessaire … _

_Mon ange tu m'en voudras je le sais et moi aussi, je m'en veux mon ange mais Bella, je te supplie de ne pas faire de bêtises je te perds déjà comme ça et puis je pense à Charlie, il sera détruit … _

_Bella je t'aime et si un jour tu pourrais me pardonner parce que je t'aimerai éternellement._

_Ton Edward _

Les heures passaient très vite et Bella allait bientôt rentrer, je me faufilais dans sa chambre, pour la dernière fois …

J'humai l'odeur de Bella qui enivrait la pièce et fut pris de tristesse, c'est trop dur de la quitter, de la faire souffrir, de ne plus lui dire que je l'aime, ne plus la voir rougir pour rien ou encore l'entendre parler …

La nostalgie, la rage, la haine en vers moi-même, même si je l'aimai plus que tout au monde, pour son bien je devais sortir de sa vie à tout jamais même si tout me dégoutait dans mes actes, je préfère la faire souffrir comme ça que de la tuer un jour à cause de ma nature de MONSTRE …

Je me posai sur le lit de ma Bella pour la dernière fois et je sentie une sensation nouvelle comme si des larmes allaient émergées de mes yeux ! Même si je sais que mon espèce ne peut pas pleurer, si j'aurai été humaine je serai en sanglots ! Si j'avais été humain je n'aurais pas dû la quitter …

Aller mon vieux t'es ici pour la protéger me répétais-je sans m'arrêter dans ma tête, je ne voulais pas que Bella souffre à cause de moi, malheureusement cela allait se produire …

Je devais tenter de limiter les dégâts malgré tout je me relevai donc et prit tous les cadeaux de Bella, excepté sa bague vue qu'elle la portait tout le temps et les cacha ! Je soupirais de dégout pourquoi faire ça ? Elle t'aime comme tu es … Me répétais-je encore et encore.

Après avoir tout bien caché je me sentie ridicule et honteux ! Pourquoi faire ça ? Pourquoi nous faire mal si je l'aime ? Toutes ces questions me tournaient dans la tête même si j'en savais la réponse « Edward tu ne peux plus reculer, tu fais ça pour son bien » Essayais-je de me convaincre …

Je regardais autour de moi et me rendis pour la première fois compte que cette nuit était la dernière où j'avais vue Bella dormir et que c'est mon dernier moment ici … Loin de mon amour, je serai définitivement dans pas longtemps loin de mon ange.

Je voulus sortir de sa chambre pour l'attendre non loin de là, vue qu'elle sera bientôt rentrée, je pourrai lui dire que c'est « Fini elle et moi, que je ne veux plus d'elle » … Même si lui mentir me dégoute je dois le faire et être fort.

Je n'avais plus qu'à bondir dehors de sa chambre pour une dernière fois, dire au revoir à toutes nos nuits passées, à tout ce qu'on a vécu et surtout dire au revoir à tout jamais à Bella, quand je vis son album photo ouvert sur le bureau …

Son album de terminal que sa mère Renée lui a acheté était ouvert sur une photo de nous qu'Alice avait prise mais Bella avait soigneusement plié la photo pour n'avoir que mon visage …

Et avec son écriture de petite mouche elle avait écrit :

_Mon bonheur t'est dédié, je t'aime Edward Cullen _

Cela me faisait sourire, je l'aimais plus que tout au monde, j'enlevai soigneusement la photo de l'album de ma douce et la plia dans ma poche pour y mettre à la place, la lettre que je lui et écrite …

Après enfin en avoir terminé dans sa chambre, je sortie délicatement de la pièce et fonça vers ma voiture qui était garée à la lisière du bois …

Une demi-heure plus tard, je vis la voiture de Bella arriver dans l'allée, je pris une profonde respiration et sortie de la Volvo et alla la rejoindre …

Bella viens te promener avec moi ? Demandais-je

Edward que se passe t-il ?

Viens ma princesse c'est tout ce que je te demande

Elle ne discuta pas et nous partions tout les deux mains dans la main, son contacte me faisait du bien, mon dernier moment avec l'amour de ma vie me brisait le cœur …

Arrivés à la lisère, je pris Bella sur mon dos et nous fonçâmes avec mon allure vampirique vers notre clairière, là où tout a commencé, le plus bel endroit du monde à mes yeux …

Bella il faut qu'on parle ? Dis-je sans paraître triste

Edward je t'ai déjà dit ce qui s'est passé avec Jasper, ce n'est rien ! Hurla mon amour

Bella ce n'est rien pour toi mais ça aurai pu l'être ! Répondis-je durement

Bella ne répondit plus rien et s'avança vers moi pour m'embrasser mais je la repoussai malgré mon envie de dévorer ses douces lèvres …

Pourquoi ? Demanda Bella

Bella écoutes, nous partons ! Dis-je

Quoi ?

Carlisle devrait faire quelques années de plus ! Lui mentis-je

Et quand tu dis nous c'est ta famille et nous deux ? Demanda-t-elle avec la voix remplie de larmes

Non Bella c'est moi et ma famille, toi tu restes ici !

Elle ne répondit rien mais luttait contre ses larmes tout comme moi-même si ce sont des larmes intérieures pour mon cas, je luttais contre et dit :

Bella pardonnes-moi mais avec ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir je me suis rendu compte que je me mentais à moi-même en restant avec toi ! Lui dis-je avec un goût amer à la bouche

Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne veux plus de moi, que nous ça a été un passe-temps dans ta vie ? Dit Bella la voix tremblante

Non Bella tu n'as pas été un passe-temps mais nous ne sommes pas fais pour être ensemble !

Edward si c'est vraiment à cause que tu croix être un monstre ! Saches que vivre sans toi ne m'intéresse pas

Bella ! Soupirais-je

Oui

Je ne t'aime plus c'est la vérité ! Mentis-je

Alors si c'est vrai regardes-moi dans les yeux et dit le moi ! Déclara-t-elle

Bella reprit mon cou dans ses bras et se mit à ma hauteur, je voulais la regarder dans les yeux mais mon courage m'abandonna, je m'emparai des lèvres de ma Bella et stoppa notre baiser pour reprendre mes esprits !

Je te mens c'est vrai je suis amoureux de toi Isabella ! Avouais-je

Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ?

Pour te protéger mon amour pardonnes-moi

… Elle ne répondit rien

Je contemplais Bella en espérant une réponse de sa part mais elle n'en fit rien je repris mon souffle et dit :

Bella tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis mais fais-moi une promesse !

Tout ce que tu veux ! Dit-elle

Ne mets pas ta vie en danger, pour le bien de Charlie, vis ta vie sans moi et ça sera comme si je n'avais jamais fait partie de ta vie !

Mais Edward ma vie est avec toi

Bella ce n'est pas ton monde et je t'ai trop exposé au danger

Mon monde c'est toi et ta famille ! Dit-elle en pleures

Adieu Bella lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front

Embrasser Bella pour une dernière fois me faisait tellement mal ! Si je la regardais encore après ce bisou je ne saurai jamais prendre le courage de la laisser …

Je partie donc sans me retourner de notre clairière, pris ma voiture et fonça rejoindre mes parents …

J'arrivai très vite auprès des miens, on n'était tous tristes sans Bella ! Je ne pouvais plus le supporter, je laissai donc ma famille et partie seul loin de mon clan, après tout, ma vie ne compte plus sans elle ! Sans Bella, je ne suis plus rien et je préfère souffrir seul que de faire souffrir tout le monde …


End file.
